


Beautiful Nightmare

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: sin of our hand, sin of our tongue [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, F/F, F/M, Girl On Girl, Masturabation, Multi, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Caroline wanted was a year. Just one. To indulge in her vampirism, to experiment, to test herself. In the end, leaving Mystic Falls wasn't all that hard. </p>
<p>She isn't surprised when Klaus shows up to investigate, but she is curious when instead of trying to talk her into turning her emotions back on, he makes her a different offer. </p>
<p>To be her third, for that night's fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellsbellschime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsbellschime/gifts).



> Well, Hilary, you asked for this. I hope you like it! This is set post-Liz’s death, but we’re ignoring all existence of babies.
> 
> warnings: threesome, blood sharing, girl on girl, masturbation… you get the picture. Lots of smut here, folks.

Chicago was _fun_.

Tossing her curls, Caroline dragged her teeth along her lower lip and smiled slowly at the pretty little thing that had been staring at her like she was the sun. The club was lowly lit, the smell of hot bodies and booze mixing freely with the murkier, darker scents of arousal. Stefan had never mentioned places like this existed.

Vampire _clubs_.

Places where humans mixed freely, their blood a willing offering. Chicago was a hotspot, a metropolitan centre of supernatural activity, but without the heaviness of witch magic like New Orleans. Oh, she’d swing by, curious, but hadn’t made it into the city far enough to be noticed.

Klaus would’ve known about places like this.

Too bad he seemed to be embroiled in a supernatural tiff that had even the vampires here nervous. She’d imagined he’d have been amused by her snapping of Elena’s neck, of leaving Stefan staked to her kitchen floor. Caroline had considered making him the same offer she’d given Stefan - Klaus did like her offers, after all - but in the end, she had left without a trace.

Nine months later, she was _the wind_.

And it was glorious.

No doppleganger business, no Salvatores to ruin her fun and make judgey comments, and the only supernatural games she played were on her own terms. She’d flexed her vampiric muscles and, _look at that Stefan_ , her body count was limited to idiots who thought she was prey.

She’d never be prey again.

But Caroline didn’t mind doing a little hunting.

Lips curling, Caroline lowered lashes and watched the pretty human girl flush. Before she’d flipped the switch, she’d hardly given any thought to women in her bed. Oh, she took her fill of the boys, but the girls were fun too. What did gender matter when you were after blood and some fun?

In her early twenties, the girl took a swig of the cocktail she’d been drinking for courage. Caroline liked the way she could watch the heated blood rise up beneath that pale skin and stain. How that frantic heartbeat skipped as Caroline’s fangs dropped, gaze bleeding black. The lovely shine of her hair and the long, dark flutter of her lashes.

A few dances, and Caroline had no doubt she could talk this one into returning to her hotel for a little additional fun. If not, there were others to choose from. She might be running wild with her monster, but she wasn’t monstrous. Consent was easy enough to find without having to damage, she wasn’t Damon to take when what she wanted could be so sweetly given.

A brush of electricity, and a familiar scent were the only warnings she had. A hot breath against her ear, a deceptively soft touch against her waist, and Klaus murmured against her cheek. “Good choice, sweetheart. She’s a delectable little thing, isn’t she?”

Head tilting, she looked at Klaus’ profile, refusing to physically reveal the surprise she felt; with his palm skimming the bare skin of her midriff, he’d notice the slightest shift. “Let me guess, the morality police called and asked you to return me to Mystic Falls?”

The corner of his mouth lifted, dimple flirting in his cheek, before he turned his eyes to meet hers. The punch of his gaze curled her toes, the blown pupils and faint, yellow ring at the edge of his irises. “Morality police?”

Caroline shrugged, not looking away. “Oh you know Stefan - this isn’t what you want, Caroline; think of your mother, Caroline - too bad he wasn’t very interested in thinking about my mom when she was _dying_.”

But that was a problem to deal with in another three months and five days. Another little assumption her so called friends had made, that she’d be unable and unwilling to turn it back on. Hadn’t Elena’s lack of humanity been a sharp lesson on how the switch wasn’t a lack of emotions, but that internal safety switch being flipped off? No more filter, no more pesky human morality, no more drowning in grief. She still _felt_ \- those baser needs of lust and hunger, those animalistic instincts of hunting and a driving urge to survive.

And oh, it was going to _hurt_ to go back, and she’d already put a few things into place, to ensure she wouldn’t drown when she did reach for those missing pieces of herself. Say what you want, but she wasn’t a quitter, and she deserved a year, to stretch herself. A year to relish her own dirty little truths, to embrace the monster in her veins before she put her life back together.

Not even Klaus got to change that.

“I hear you staked Stefan; snapped the doppelgänger’s neck.” Fingertips dragged along her shoulder, callouses a pleasant rasp. His tone held a darker edge, a hint of his own predator, and it went straight to her clit. “I’m sorry to have missed it.”

Her lips curled, fangs sharp. “Why are you here, Klaus?”

Those roaming fingers tugged on a curl, the pressure on her scalp surprisingly pleasant. “Why Chicago?”

She smiled, reaching up to stroke the little hollow between his collarbones. “New Orleans is a bit muggy for my taste and simply _infested_ with witches. I don’t need you as a crutch, Klaus, and I certainly don’t want a babysitter juggling such a list of familial duties. As you can see, you aren’t needed here.”

Klaus laughed, dimples flashing deep. “Oh sweetheart, you’ve got it wrong. I’m not interested in you ever setting foot in Mystic Falls again. Look at you, with your black eyes and red lips. So lovely.”

“Flattery,” Caroline deflected. “Not going to wax on about my missing light? How you only care about good little Caroline?”

Klaus laughed again, head tilting until his nose nearly brushed hers. “Burn the world down, love, and I’ll dance with you through the ashes. You are quite mistaken, Caroline, if you believe my draw to you is based on something as flimsy as _goodness_. I want all of you, whatever you decide that is.”

She dismissed his declaration with a shrug. “So you say.”

Another low chuckle, and his smile sharpened, something feral crawling into his gaze. Every instinct she had roared to life, at the duel monsters looking at her.  

“So I do,” he murmured lowly. “And may I inquire as to what _your_ plans are for this evening?”

She ran her tongue along her lips, ignored the faintest bite of her fangs. “Dinner.”

That hand was chasing across her skin again, as he took a slow breath, eyes heavy lidded with pleasure and a carnality she was very interested in. His smile was magnetic, and when he turned the potency of his gaze to _her_ dinner plans, Caroline’s stomach went tight with jealousy.

“Ah. Tell me Caroline, would you object to a third for your little dinner party?”

* * *

Of all the ways she’d imagined having Klaus on her tongue again, this was better. Pulling her lips away from his - that toe curling stroke of his tongue, the richness of mingled blood - Caroline licked her lips clean. For a moment, she lingered - torso twisted to face Klaus, one hand pressed to the mattress, the other running along the smooth abdomen of the girl Caroline was straddling on her hotel bed. Klaus was a delicious eyeful, his clothing disheveled from her groping, hair a riotous mess, and she lifted her hand to drag her nails sharply down the column of his throat.

His lashes fluttered and she filed that bit of information away. “It’s my turn. _Behave_.”

Beneath Caroline’s thighs, the girl shivered. Mostly bare, her throat stained with rust from their earlier snacking, she was a lovely offering on the tangled sheets. Caroline had been right, a few dances, and the girl had been more than willing to join them for more fun back at the hotel Caroline was staying at. And hadn’t it been fascinating, watching all that delicious charm so artfully deployed by Klaus as they seduced her? Better, had been the promise in his gaze as he’d met her eyes as they’d left, escorting their blood bag between them.

_All yours, sweetheart. Just ask._

Caroline had a whim to explore tonight, and the idea of repaying all that lovely blood with pleasure while Klaus watched was so appealing. Maybe she’d even let the little human touch her, before she invited Klaus to join in the fun. Because as wet as she was, skin humming with arousal and the fabric of her underwear clinging, it was Klaus who left her burning up inside.

But Caroline had been very clear with her expectations and Klaus had agreed to them. Her bed, her rules. But oh, the way the veins had crawled into his eyes, yellow and black burning hot, had promised he’d remember that little comment for later.

Turning, her ass brushing against the straining line of Klaus’ cock as he sat back away from her, Caroline shifted her attention back to the lovely feast in front of her.  Vaguely she recalled the girl stammering her name, but it hardly mattered. Silent, gaze dark, Caroline smoothed one hand up the girl’s naked torso, tracing patterns in the valley of her breasts.

Letting her smile turn greedy, Caroline pulled the snug fabric of her own dress over her head, unconcerned by the sound of seams popping. The girl shifted again as Caroline resettled, pupils wide and breath coming in little bursts. One small, pale hand lifted to just skim along Caroline’s ribcage. Using just a touch of vampire speed, Caroline had those soft hands pinned above her head. The new position had their breasts pressed nearly flush, only the lace cups of Caroline’s bra separating their skin.

“Now now, did I say you could touch?”

A soft, throaty noise from Klaus at her tone, but she ignored him. Gripping those delicate bones with one hand, Caroline used her now free thumb and forefinger to pinch one brown nipple; watching the girl’s wild eyes go a little hazy. Tracking the flutter of her pulse, Caroline made an approving sound as her hands stayed still when Caroline released them.

“No,” the girl said breathlessly. “But I’d like to.”

The soft, delicate accent was lovely to listen too, and Caroline was curious at how it would roughen as she begged. And Caroline fully intended to make her beg. She smiled, and dipped her head so their lips just brushed with each word spoken. “Later. Maybe later. But for now, your hands stay there until I say so, or I won’t let you come, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

A flicker of lashes, and the sheets shifted behind her. She could feel the way Klaus was watching, the occasional ragged exhale, and it made her greedy. Cupping pretty, pert breasts, Caroline massaged them softly; a contrast to the nearly rough way she rolled each nipple. Smiling, Caroline kissed the parted lips beneath her own, teased with her tongue until the girl’s mouth opened and ragged, desperate noises vibrated between them.

Delighted, Caroline moved down her throat, licking away the rust and scraping with the tips of her fangs for more. Blood left her a little hazy, monster luxuriating in the taste as the girl twisted her fingers in the sheets with a whine of pleasure. Klaus had used a deceptively simple compulsion to ensure the human didn’t feel much pain, had donated a few mouthfuls of blood ensuring their meal’s survival.

“One day, you’ll tell me why even without your morals, you worry about a mere meal suffering.”

Caroline laughed at him, lips curling. “Any good hunter is considerate of their prey, you don’t just let a deer run off and die slowly. Blood and terror, that’s a different sort of hunting and not what I’m in the mood for.”

Interest and curiosity bled through his eyes. “Have you been in the mood, Caroline?”

She’d tangled one hand into his Henley, near his waist, and pressed her lips next to his ear. “The way they scramble like rabbits, terror and adrenaline thundering in their veins. The way they _beg_. But I’m not hunting monsters tonight.”

She’d bitten his earlobe as she pulled back, and the expression on his face nearly changed her mind. Eyes yellow, hybrid feature on full display, Klaus’ gaze held such satisfaction and _want_.

Just the memory had her pussy clenching, and Caroline carefully ran her nails over the nipples beneath her hand. The girl arched, rubbing at the apex of their thighs together, and Caroline ground down in response. Dipping her head, Caroline finally tongued one tight bud, sucking just a fraction harder as the girl bucked.

Switching to the other breast, she continued to toy with her until those delightful noises were nearly incoherent. The rough, desperate sliding of hips felt delicious against the rasp of lace that Caroline still wore, but she shifted back a fraction, unwilling to let her come that way. Ignoring the whine of complaint, Caroline bit carefully into one soft breast, listened to the utter stillness from Klaus.

Retracting her fangs, Caroline licked at the wound as her fingertips moved slowly down the quivering abdomen of her prey. Lashes lifting to watch that pretty, flushed face, Caroline swiped her fingers through the girl’s slit, delving with searching fingers until she was knuckle deep, enjoying the heavy smell of arousal.

The girl’s voice broke, a string of incomprehensible French spilling from her throat, voice nearly a sob as Caroline’s thumb ghosted across her clit. Lips curling, her own arousal a steady throb, Caroline continued to tease as those foreign words spilled into the air in increasingly desperate cries. Finally, thumb pressing hard, Caroline worked the girl’s clit until she came with a scream around her fingers. Pulling her hand free, she smiled at the little complaint her movement caused.

Those lovely, dark eyes opened and the girl locked her lips. “Is it my turn now?”

Caroline tilted her head and smiled. “Have you had a girl before?”

Quick, eager nods. Those eyes shifted behind her, the human going still as the real predator in the room suddenly pressed against Caroline’s spine.

“Tell me, sweetheart, what did you enjoy more,” Klaus murmured. Needy, flushed and wet, Caroline turned to look at him while licking her fingers clean. “The way she felt under your hands or her words?”

Caroline licked along her upper lip while running the pads of her fingers along his mouth; arousal and blood heavy in the air. “Here I thought you were just going to observe?”

He caught her fingertip between his teeth, licked along the path her tongue had just taken before releasing. “Just trying to keep to our bargain, sweetheart. You were explicit in your instructions, earlier. Yet, I remember vividly the taste and feel of you beneath my tongue; the clamp of your thighs against my shoulders. What would you like? My cock inside you while you feed from those lovely thighs or the stroke of my tongue while she plays with your breasts?”

“Well,” Caroline drawled, her clit a painful throb at his words, eyes widening in faux innocence as she tried to control her voice. “Perhaps in the name of observation, we should do a little comparison, give our friend here a chance to make me come with her mouth.”

His eyes glittered. “So sure she can give you what you need?”

A wicked smile curled along her lips, and she kissed his chin softly. Just to feel the shiver against his skin. “Then perhaps you should provide instruction, so it’s a fair comparison.”

His gaze went predatory and her heart skipped a beat. “If you wish. She’s a delicate thing, the girl. Would you like my hands on your thighs, love? Holding you open so she can explore? I’d hate for you to break her so early in the night.”

Having his hands on her skin, but so far from where she’d want them would be torture. But she wasn’t going to back down from the glitter and iron in his gaze. Instead, she traced the cords of his throat, skimmed the bones of his collarbone. “If you wish.”

Caroline smiled at him and stroked the thigh beneath her palms. “Would you like that? To make me come with your pretty mouth while he watched?”

That breathlessly affirmative made her thighs clench, as did the way Klaus’ eyes never left hers when he spoke. The next few words were in rapid fire French, far too quick for her to begin to follow. The girl went still, and Caroline glanced away from Klaus to look at her. Eyes dark, lips parted as she breathed, the girl made a lovely picture with her heaving breasts. Klaus spoke again, tone smooth and she fought down a shiver. Lips curling up, she nodded and sat up, moving to her knees as she crawled away.

Klaus’ breath was hot on her ear. “Sweetheart, you might be wearing too much clothing for this. May I assist?”

Pulling her hair over her shoulder, Caroline kept her tone even by force of will when she spoke. “I like this bra.”

Klaus took his time, dragging his fingers against her spine till he reached the clasp. Unhooking the catches, Caroline sighed as the fabric rubbed against her nipples. Calloused fingertips skated across her back, and she shivered, as he lowered the straps deliberately down her arms.

Her panties he tore off. Her head twisted, and she glared at him. “ _Klaus_.”

“You wouldn’t want to come early, with just a few touches, would you, sweetheart?”

That challenge was murmured, and Caroline let her gaze narrow at the utterly filthy expression behind his eyes. She’d remember that. “I liked those.”

His lips curling, Klaus tilted his head. “So did I.”

Huffing, she tossed her curls and moved to sprawl against the pillows, unconcerned as he tracked her every movement. Spreading her thighs, she watched as his burning eyes trailed down her breasts before lingering on the wet folds between her thighs. Her lips curved as he shivered, but when he spoke, his tone was steady. Brows arching, Caroline pretended her insides hadn’t clenched at the velvet tones of his words.

“Planning to conduct this experiment in French?”

“A bit of fun, love. I’d hate to ruin the surprise.”

His dimples did nothing to camouflage the sin of his smile. She looked away as the girl crawled between her thighs, moving to her elbows; Klaus settled behind her, straddling the curve of the girl’s ass, but his eyes were entirely for Caroline as he arranged her legs. Sliding Caroline’s knees up, he gripped her just below her knees, fingers digging in lightly against the firm muscle.

“Comfortable?”

Cheerleading and vampirism made position easy to hold, but it was that lightest touch of concern that surprised her. “It’s fine.”

A devouring glance, and Klaus lowered his head and murmured to the girl. Tongue chasing across full lips, soft fingertips skimmed across her thighs. Already aroused and dripping, Caroline shivered at the delicate sensation. Another, firmer prompt from Klaus and those pretty lips dipped to brush against her folds.

Her thighs clenched, body moving restlessly, and when Klaus spoke again, it was to Caroline. “As lovely as the sight would be, best keep your hands off your breasts, Caroline. For observational purposes.”

Her eyes narrowed, but the girl chose that moment to flick her tongue against the wettest part of her, and Caroline moaned. It was delicate torture, those soft little touches and Klaus’ voice a steady encouragement in French. Caroline nearly whined when the girl finally shifted to find her clit, her body pushing against Klaus’ hold.

“ _More_.”

A quick, ground out phrase and Caroline hardly cared at the way his fingers bit into the back of her thighs holding her as she tried to chase that tongue. Heading tossing, Caroline dug her nails into the headboard. A sudden hot suction against her clit, and all the tension in her limbs snapped. Klaus groaned as her body arched, voice a low wail.

Settling back down, she pushed the girl’s head away from her pussy, but entangled one hand into her hair to hold her where she was as Klaus eased his grip. Heavy, panting breaths brushed against her clit and Caroline shivered. Hazy eyes meeting his starving gaze, she held licked her lips. Her voice held a faint rasp, and his jaw tightened when she spoke.

“You can come any way you like, just not inside her.” His eyes narrowed, head tilting as he considered her words. She knew he was hard, could smell his arousal, but it was the way his eyes glimmered at the bite of jealousy she couldn’t completely cover.

“Do you want to watch me come, Caroline?” Klaus questioned even as he tore away his pants, cock springing free. “Watch my cum spill down our little extra’s back?”

Lids heavy, she stretched so that her breasts were thrust into the air, and shrugged. “What if I do?”

Gaze burning a path down her body, Klaus fisted himself. “If you want my cock love, you just need to ask.”

One hand crawled up the plane of her stomach, and she circled a nipple. “Remind me why I should want it.”

Caroline flicked her gaze to the girl and smiled.

“Play with your breasts for me, and when he’s done, maybe we’ll let you come again. I might even let him take a bite when he spills down your back.”

Klaus chuckled, the sound somehow dangerous, even as his lashes hooded the potency of his gaze. Caroline pressed her foot to his thigh and played leisurely with her nipples as Klaus worked himself, muscles bunching, gaze glued to her breasts.

Caroline was aware of the little aroused noises the girl was making, but she couldn’t quite manage to look at her. Instead, her fascinated gaze was locked onto the way Klaus’ fingers were moving, the rough, ragged groans he made as she cupped her breasts. Gaze lifting back to his, her stomach went tight at the lust and greed, just before his neck tightened, body shuddering through an orgasm that spilled hotly across the girl between them.

They stared at each other, breathing ragged and then his slick hand shot out and tangled in the girl’s hair, twisting her to face him. Fast, rapid words that were repeated dutifully. Caroline sat up with flashing eyes as the girl crawled off the bed and headed to the connecting door. “I wasn’t finished with her.”

Gaze yellow, Klaus smiled with double fangs and leaned close enough for their breaths to mingle.

“Tell me Caroline, are you done yet with the foreplay? Because I am. As pretty and clever as her tongue is, why settle? She felt good, and I enjoyed watching you writhe, but I want to make you scream. And our little snack doesn’t have the stamina she’ll need to keep up with what I want to do with you.”

Chin tilting, Caroline arched both brows.

“Is that so?”

His smile widened, picking up on the hitch in her voice. Tongue licking across his lips, his voice was low and inviting when he spoke. “Ask me to fuck you.”

She found it fascinating, that he was still waiting for her cues. Her morality in the wind, her usual unease with this kind of play missing and here he was covered in blood and his cum, waiting.

Because she’d asked.

Head tilting, body humming with the power of it, she let her lips curl into a smile that matched his. “What if I want to fuck you?”

“Well, that depends,” Klaus said. He lifted a hand and trailed the pads of his fingers across her mouth. “Do you?”

Leaning forward, Caroline caught his lip between her human teeth and bit down until she tasted blood. Klaus moaned, mouth opening beneath hers and she licked her tongue against his as his fingers pressed against her hips. One hand went to his curls, the other pressed into his back and Caroline let him pull her close, hooking one leg around his hip. A twist, and her vampire strength made it easy to slam Klaus onto his back.

“What if I do?” Her words were throaty, nails dragging down his chest as she settled on the flat line of his abdomen. Tongue snaking across her lips, she scored another bloody line across his skin, just to feel his shudder. “Is that a problem?”

The edges of his irises bled yellow, the faintest beginning of veins crawling beneath his eyes. He skimmed his hands along her ribs as if he couldn’t quite help himself, before lowering them to grip her ass. Gaze hot, he tilted his head, smile full of want.

“Have at it, sweetheart.”

Caroline dipped her head and licked one flat nipple, skimming her mouth before using the edge of her fangs to break skin; Klaus’ fingers dug into her ass, his throat working. Licking at the drops of blood, Caroline moaned lowly. Klaus shuddered, jaw clenched tightly as her fingers slipped down to encircle his cock.

“ _Caroline_.”

She smiled against his chest, letting her hands and mouth map the lean planes of him. Dragging her tongue up the line of his sternum, she deliberately rubbed her nipples against his chest with a pleased sigh.

The fingers pressing against her ass tightened. “My patience is not unlimited, Caroline.”

She lifted her head at the roughness of his voice and shrugged, tweaking one of his nipples. “You’re going to have to find it, because it’s my turn. My bed, my rules, remember. And I certainly don’t remember you sharing the reins all that often in the woods.”

Glittering, slitted eyes caught hers, and he bared the line of his teeth. “I’m going to remember this.”

She bit one pec, licking the bite mark until it faded. His chest rose and fell rapidly, one hand falling to grip the bedding and she smiled with her monster’s teeth. “Be sure to take notes.”

Having him beneath her hands was _fun_. She explored until she was teasing them both; wet and flushed, marking all the places she could reach while ignoring the hard line of his cock. Head tilted back, filthy words ground out between clenched teeth, and fangs piercing his skin, she gripped his cock.

Klaus shuddered, sheets tearing under his hands. Taking her fill of blood, so slippery she knew he could feel her wetness against skin, Caroline shifted until she could rise above the erect line of his cock. Gaze holding his wild eyes, she sank down with a groan, one hand braced on his slick abs. Klaus bit out a curse, grip shifting to squeeze the back of her thighs, muscles bunching under her palm as he lifted her and eased her back down, thrusting upwards into the hot clench of her body.

Caroline shuddered, digging little half moons into his abs, hips rotating. Catching her lip between her teeth, she tossed her hair and arched back, moaning as she slowly rode him. Using one hand to hold his hips flat, she used the other to toy with one breast while she watched each shudder, the straining of the chords of his throat with black eyes. Gaze lifting back to his, she held those eyes as she increased her pace, hand sliding down her stomach to search out her clit.

She came with a shuddering wail, and Klaus hands moved to her hips to hold her as he thrust upwards, body going rigid as he ground out her name. Panting, she braced herself on his chest and looked at him with the curtain of her wild curls. There was something about this particular look, as if he was memorizing her for later, that had her stomach trembling.

As if he could swallow her whole.

“So,” Klaus murmured as he suddenly flipped them, teeth catching her lip and biting until it burned before releasing. “I’d like my turn now.”

Hands raking through his curls, she licked her mouth. “Sure. If you can do better.”

His lips curved, but there was no amusement in his eyes. Her toes curled into the sheets at the glimmer of his double fangs before he slid down her torso. Tongue delving into her navel, he spread her thighs with his hands and dimpled, as her breath picked up.

“I might know a trick or two.”

  


Caroline woke to lips along the bare skin of her back. Cracking open her eyes, she took a deep breath of the lingering scent of blood and sex, smirked lazily at the torn sheets next to her cheek. They ruined the bedding and maybe the bed, she couldn’t quite recall caring at the time.

“Oh, you’re still here.”

Teeth scraped in silent chastisement. “So I am. But as much as I’d love to ruin the bathroom, I’ve a few things to deal with that require my attention.”

She stretched and shrugged,tilting her head. “Ah yes, those familial duties. Is my dinner still around or did she head out on your orders?”

“Long gone I’m afraid, although I’m happy to donate.”

“No thanks,” She arched one brow. “I’m a big girl. I’ll manage, same as I have been. I’ve already told you, I don’t need you.”

His smile was edged in sin, eyes glittering with a monster’s gaze. “One day, love, you’ll be in my bed. Then we can revisit this conversation.”

Caroline sat up and tilted her head, unconcerned with her ruined hair or naked skin as he dressed. “So sure I’ll find myself there. Not worried I’ll see this as a regret?”

He crouched, still shirtless, jeans not quite buttoned and held her gaze. “As you said, you chose to flip the switch. Tell me, have you enjoyed letting go of your monster’s reins?”

Tongue flicking across her upper lip, she shrugged. “It’s been an experience.”

Klaus laughed and stood. “Of course it has. Bit of a warning, Caroline. Your monster won’t go back smoothly into its cage, when your little trial run is over.”

Caroline pushed her hair back. “That’s not your concern.”

His fingers gripped her chin, face suddenly so close their noses nearly touched. “Don’t be deliberately obtuse. I’m not so careless with the things I hold in esteem, Caroline. I will not watch you break. Grief won’t be the only emotion you’ll struggle with, and if you choose to be alone, that is certainly _your_ choice. But not what I’d wish for you.”

The unspoken offer hung for a moment before he let her go, and finished dressing. She remained silent, watching as he headed for the door. He paused, and looked at her, eyes roaming her disheveled form on the bed.

“I’ll see you around, sweetheart.”

The door shut, and Caroline stood and slowly stretched. Breakfast was a must, having a hybrid in her bed was exhausting in the best ways. She so needed a shower. Pausing to consider the wreck of the bed, her lips curled at the edges.

She wondered what Europe looked like at this time of year. And what ‘around’ meant to Klaus. Humming, she turned and headed into the bathroom and turned the shower on, considering.

Maybe she’d find out.   


**Author's Note:**

> A quick thanks to justanotherfiveminutes, cbk1000, and livingdeadblondequeen on tumblr who all listened to me whine. And Sophie who pointed out all my problem areas.


End file.
